Dark Light
by dreamcatz
Summary: Kirby and Waddle Dee must save the world from the evil Dark Kirby, who is very dark, evil and dark.  Will they be able to save the day?  Of course they will!  Chapter 2 now up.
1. Prologue

**Author's Comments**

Hey, my first Kirby story that actually got off the ground. When I was younger, I tried out a few other Kirby stories. Unfortunately, they never got any farther than Chapter One. First off, I tried to make a parody of "A Christmas Carol" with Kirby characters. My second attempt was a continuation of the "Revenge of Meta Knight" sub-game from Kirby Super Star. In my most recent attempt (besides this), Kirby and friends go to an amusement park and do random stuff.

The idea of making this Kirby comedy came to me while reading stories from Kirby websites. They were all very good stories, but the best was a Kirby comedy, and I decided to make another like it.

When I first started the story I was just writing down random things. I had only created a vague storyline at the time and decided to make it up as I went along. Not the best plan, but hey, it worked.

You're probably wondering why the title contradicts itself. Well, the reason is simple. It sounds cool, and I couldn't think of a better one.

Okay, before we start, I must warn you. What you are about to read (the prologue) is actually kind of boring, but before you push the little back arrow or the x at the top of the screen, remember that things will get more amusing, so please bear with me while I give you some background information. Now, without further ado…

**Prologue**

It had been months since Drawcia's defeat. Life was peaceful, and Kirby was able to relax. Unbeknownst to him at the time, Dark Matter was watching Kirby. Dark Matter knew that his newest plan could not stay a secret for long. Kirby always discovered his secret plans somehow.

A few days later, Dark Matter was in his secret hideout. He chuckled to himself. Everything was falling into place. With his newest idea, he could defeat Kirby and take over the universe. He had to work quickly, though. Kirby would be coming soon. If he could fix this last glitch, then he could defeat Kirby once and for all. After extracting a small amount of blood from Kirby during their last battle, he was able to clone Kirby using his DNA.

Dark Matter looked down at the glass tubes that encased his clones. They all were in a deep trance. One button and they would all be awakened and released. Since the clones had Kirby's DNA, they knew everything that Kirby knew. But with Dark Matter's programming, they were now evil.

Just then Dark Matter heard a loud crash. Turning around, he discovered that Kirby (on his Warpstar) had flown in through a now broken window. Dark Matter smiled in anticipation.

"Kirby, you have defeated me in the past," Dark Matter said. "But this time will be different!"

Dark Matter pushed a large red button. (Heaven knows how he did this considering he has no hands.) This was the button that would release the clones from their cages. Nothing happened. Dark Matter pushed it again. Once more, nothing happened.

Dark Matter was enraged. "Then I suppose this will have to be between you and me, Kirby," Dark Matter said.

"Indeed," was Kirby's answer. He inhaled a nearby sword, and with a flash of light, he gained the sword ability.

Dark Matter, moving at high speed, attempted to shoot himself at Kirby. Before he could connect, Kirby, still grasping the sword, furiously swiped at the incoming enemy. Dark Matter fell to the floor. Having exhausted most of his energy on creating the clones, he was now very weak.

With another swipe from Kirby's sword, Dark Matter exploded, destroying his hideout and injuring Kirby. However Kirby's wound was not fatal. He climbed back on the Warpstar and flew away. His job was done. He had successfully defeated Dark Matter.

However, in a strange twist of fate, one of the glass tubes was not destroyed in the explosion. Years later, the clone awakened. Using his incredible strength, he was able to break apart his glass container. His red eyes looked around frantically at the destroyed building. But his only mission was exactly what Dark Matter wanted. His mission was to destroy Kirby and take over the universe. He would be known as Dark Kirby. (Insert ominous music here.)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Plot Thickens…I Mean Starts 

It was a sunny morning, and birds were chirping. But nobody really cares about that, do they?

After an early breakfast, Waddle Dee… er, waddled over to Kirby's house. Why was he going to Kirby's house? He had a message to deliver. Soon he arrived at Kirby's house. Now Kirby never locks his door. Nobody knows why, but it could be because Kirby doesn't have any fingers. So, being the kind fellow he was, Waddle Dee barged in.

"Kirby! King Dedede has sto... Kirby, where are you?" he shouted into the house. Waddle Dee stepped inside, and after looking around for quite a while (Waddle Dees are not exactly the brightest bulbs in the world), he located Kirby inside his bedroom.

"Kirby, why are you giving me the silent treatment? Listen, about the fight yesterday... I said I was sorry. And I thought you forgave me... Kirby, I'm really sorry that I said that pink was a girly color," Waddle Dee said. Kirby still remained silent. This time Waddle Dee spoke louder. "Kirby?"

Kirby woke with a start. "Good grief, Waddle Dee, you don't have to scare me half to death to wake me up!"

"You mean... you were sleeping this whole time?" Waddle Dee inquired.

"Yeah, that's what people do in the early morning," Kirby replied. "Now did you have a reason for waking me up so early? Or is it National Wake Up Your Friends Day today?"

"Oh yeah! I had something to tell you! King Dedede has stolen the Star Rod… again!" cried Waddle Dee.

"Waddle Dee, where do you hear all this stuff?" Kirby asked.

"I have no idea," Waddle Dee replied. "Anyway, let's go. We have to start early if we're going to walk there."

"You do know there's an easier way to get there," Kirby said.

"No. What?" asked Waddle Dee.

"We could always take a Warpstar," Kirby replied.

"I knew that," Waddle Dee mumbled as he walked out of the house.

Kirby followed Waddle Dee and jumped onto the Warpstar next to his house. (All the greatest warriors have one.) Waddle Dee climbed on, and the two flew into the sky.

The reason I'm not going to tell you what happened while the two friends were on the Warpstar is because it was long, uneventful and full of "Are we there yet?" You should be glad I'm withholding these incredibly uninteresting details from you.

After landing (or should I say crash landing) at the peak of Mount Dedede, Waddle Dee was the first to speak.

"Uh, Kirby... how are we going to get back now that the Warpstar has been blown to smithereens?" Waddle Dee asked.

"Let's just forget about it for now and figure that out later, using our incredibly superior knowledge," Kirby replied.

"What does superior mean?" Waddle Dee scratched his head in bewilderment.

"Never mind," Kirby said. "So are we going to stand here, or are we going to recover the Star Rod?"

"I hate multiple choice questions," Waddle Dee declared. "Hey, wait for me!"

Once Waddle Dee had caught up to Kirby, he asked the question that had baffled him for years. "Why do you suppose King Dedede built his castle on top of a mountain? Isn't it a bit difficult to get to?"

"I dunno. Maybe it's because of the nice view," Kirby mused.

Once the pair reached the castle, the two were confronted by four Blade Knights standing guard.

"Waddle Dee, you go inside. I'll take care of these enemies," Kirby shouted.

Waddle Dee ran into the dark interior. All of a sudden he stopped. "Kirby... I've never told you this before, but I'm scared of the dark!"

Just then he spotted a light ahead. He walked towards it. He found another hallway, which was mostly empty, but this one much brighter, due to the torches on the walls. "This is too easy," Waddle Dee said to himself. Just then he stopped in his tracks.

"Ah, nuts," he whispered. Because ahead of him was a big, ugly monster.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Epic Final Battle….Well, Almost**

Fortunately for him, the monster was sleeping. So Waddle Dee decided to quietly sneak past.

Now in order to write a good story, the main character has to endure a problem. You can't write a story about a baker who bakes some bread. To make it a good story, you have to add a problem, such as the baker is missing some ingredients. Which is exactly why I'm writing the next paragraph.

Waddle Dee tiptoed past the snoring monster. All of a sudden, he tripped on a bump on the ground. Of course, this made a noise. Now do you think that the monster stayed asleep? If you do, then you know very little about monsters. Monsters are usually very light sleepers. So of course the monster woke up.

"Uh… hello there," said Waddle Dee.

The monster looked quizzically at the small brown blob with hands and feet that stood beneath him.

"Listen, let's be friends. Then maybe you won't have to destroy me?" Waddle Dee pleaded.

Nobody knows why the monster's disposition took a turn for the worse. Maybe Waddle Dee said the wrong word. Maybe it was because Waddle Dee never brushed his teeth that morning. But regardless of the reason, the monster became enraged.

The monster let out an ear-splitting roar. Now irritated monsters are never a good thing. Fortunately, Waddle Dees don't have any ears so they were not split. Even Waddle Dee knew an infuriated monster was not a good thing.

"Uh oh," he said as the monster came closer. All of a sudden, Kirby appeared. With a well-timed sword swipe, he sent the monster packing.

"Aww, why'd you have to do that?" complained Waddle Dee. "I could have defeated him myself."

"I really didn't want to see you get slaughtered. Good grief, you don't even have a weapon. You wouldn't have stood a chance against him," Kirby told Waddle Dee.

"I left my parasol at home," Waddle Dee explained.

The two came to the end of the hall. The next room was blocked off by a large wooden door.

Waddle Dee tried to open it. "It's locked," he declared.

"Not surprising. King Dedede's relatively stupid, but he's not a complete idiot," Kirby told his friend. "But you forget that we have a sword. Step aside."

Kirby took a swing at the door. It shattered into thousands of pieces like all destructible video game objects do. "Most wooden doors aren't very sturdy," Kirby told his friend.

The two walked through the door to find King Dedede happily eating an oversized watermelon. No, watermelons are too healthy. How about a stack of cookies? Yes, cookies it is. Anyway, King Dedede noticed that Kirby had entered the room.

"Oh dear, Kirby's here. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon," King Dedede said.

Kirby had spied the cookies. He knew he shouldn't. But before you could say "Happy Snappy" Kirby had inhaled the cookies (although I have no idea why you would want to say "Happy Snappy" anyway).

"No!" King Dedede cried. "Not my super-size double ultra-chocolate chip cookies!"

"So now what are we supposed to do? Are we going to have an epic final battle or something?" asked Waddle Dee.

"We could just take the Star Rod," Kirby mused. "It's sitting right over there." Kirby walked over and grabbed the glowing object while King Dedede stared stupidly.

All of a sudden King Dedede came up with a strategic battle plan. Well, it actually wasn't too strategic. But it was a plan nonetheless.

"Guards! Get Kirby and that brown piece of fuzz standing next to him!" King Dedede screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What do you mean, _piece of fuzz_?" Waddle Dee said angrily.

"Let's get out of here!" Kirby said and made a break for the door. Unfortunately, six Blade Knights cut him off (pun intended) by blocking the only exit. Still possessing the sword ability, he swung the sword at his enemies with great strength and accuracy. (He used the flat end of his sword, of course. This is a kids' story after all.) With another sword swipe, all of the Blade Knights were knocked to the floor.

Kirby and Waddle Dee stepped over the limp bodies and continued down the hall. After a few more ambushes and a few more swipes, the two exited the castle. Only a few seconds after they left, an army of at least three hundred mindless Blade Knights marched out of the castle toward our heroes. No, make that _hero_. Waddle Dee isn't really a hero.

"Uh…Kirby…look behind you…" Waddle Dee stuttered as he tugged on Kirby's hand.

Kirby looked. "Holy pig! Even I can't take them all out," Kirby said.

"No, it's 'Holy Cow'," Waddle Dee corrected.

"Whatever," Kirby said. "Anyway, they're getting closer!" Suddenly Kirby had an idea. It was a long shot, but he had to give it a try.

"Waddle Dee, what do you have in your inventory?" Kirby shouted.

"My _what_?" Waddle Dee asked.

"Inventory. You know… the screen that you can pull items out of?" Kirby said.

"Oh… let's see," Waddle Dee said. Waddle Dee pulled out a piece of gum from seemingly nowhere. (Don't you love how video game characters can do that?) "There's a piece of gum, a star-shaped piece of cereal, a rocket that says "Do Not Give to Children", and a box of matches."

"Waddle Dee, you're a life saver," Kirby told him as he stole the cereal piece from Waddle Dee. He wrapped the piece of gum around the cereal and pulled on the gum until it had stretched out to about the size of Kirby. Since it was wrapped around a star-shaped piece of cereal, the stretched-out gum looked somewhat like a star. Next he fastened the rocket to the makeshift Warpstar.

"Climb on!" Kirby shouted. Kirby grabbed a match and lit the rocket's fuse. In a few seconds, the two were shooting away from the bewildered Blade Knights. Upon seeing their enemy escape, the Blade Knights marched robotically back into the castle.

Back inside the castle, three of the Blade Knights had entered King Dedede's throne room to tell him the bad news.

"He escaped?" King Dedede thundered. One of the Blade Knights nodded his head (or whatever they have) grimly.

King Dedede grabbed his hammer and whacked one of the Blade Knights into another. The Blade Knights then exited the room to avoid more of the King's wrath. Once the Blade Knights had left, King Dedede began to lament.

"I just can't win," King Dedede wailed as he mashed his fists into a nearby table. Only then did he remember why he had stolen the Star Rod in the first place. But before he could start talking to himself again, Escargoon burst in.

"How dare you blast in here without my consent!" King Dedede said while whacking him with his hammer.

"But sir, you see…Dark Kirby's here," Escargoon told the King while rubbing his head.

Suddenly the King stood still. He started to tremble.

"What's wrong, King? Having a nervous breakdown?" Escargoon sneered.

"Uh…I lost it…" the King gulped.

"You lost what? Your Teddy Bear?" Escargoon scoffed.

Before the King could even grab his hammer, the door opened. A shadowy figure entered the room. "Do you have it?" he asked.

"Uh…not really," King Dedede shuddered.

The evil clone was obviously angry. "You…you…" he stuttered as he tried to think of a fitting name to call the obese penguin. After a few minutes he had decided on a suitable name. "You…nincompoop!" he shouted. He pressed his hands together. "I have no idea why I trusted you to get the Star Rod in the first place. You probably don't even realize the power it possesses," the creature shot back at the King. "Anyway, I must be leaving. I really do not have time to talk to fools." And with that he exited the room.


End file.
